1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to container assemblies for electronic devices and, particularly, to a container assembly which can be smoothly opened to expose an electronic device contained therein.
2. Description of Related Art
Memory cards are increasingly used as information recording media, and even may progressively replace floppy disks and compact disks. For example, portable devices such as digital cameras, digital video cameras, MP3 players, personal digital assistants (PDA) and cell phones use memory cards for storing information or image data. The information stored in the memory card is usually accessed by a memory card reader, and is then transmitted to a host such as a personal computer.
Typically, a card reader is located in a container installed in a computer chassis. When the container is opened, a spring is restored to quickly eject the card reader. Therefore, the relative moving parts of the container may generate noise, and the relative movement is not smooth.